Frozen tear
by tigers.on.moon
Summary: She was finally moving on, going on with her daily ordinary and peaceful life. That is until, "Hey did you guys know? THE Ryoma Echizen is transferring here..in OUR school!". And it doesn't help either that he is a superstar.Who said ex boyfriends can't be superstars. Oh God Why?
1. Chapter 1: The first day

**Frozen Tear**

**Chapter 1: The first day**

Disclaimer: I don't own POT.

"Oh no! Where in the world is my I.D? I'm gonna be late!" she let out a shriek that was heard all through out the whole building.

She's Ryuzaki Sakuno, 18 at the moment. Currently living in her own apartment which is half paid by her part-time job and the other by her oh-so-generous parents. She lives alone in this not-so-great-yet-it-is-still-wonderful-because-I-own-it-partly apartment to prove and solidify her "independence and responsible woman persona". Aaand she is running late for the first day of school, so much for being ab independent and responsible woman.

She reached the school in record time and still has the decency to greet them a good morning despite her out of breath condition.

"So, Sakuno, How's your winter?" Tomo,one of her best friends asked.

"It was the same like last year... snowboarding, hot coffee, gifts for Christmas and a LOT of television." Sakuno answered. " dear Sakuno. How can you be so naive at this age and day.I'm talking about your love life. And the last time I saw you, you had a bunch of suitors lurking around." Tomo teased.

"They are...uhm,gone?" was Sakuno's simple reply to her dramatic friend. "Gone?" Yui and Kuyu,another friends of her which by the way are twins, said at the same time. "Yeah, gone." Sakuno said and abruptly wondered if all twins speak at exactly the same time. "Sakuno, don't tell me you did _that_ again?" Lia,and another friend comes in, asked a bit concerned. "Yeah, the last time you did something like that all of them are _gone _faster than you can say 'Abacadabra'..." Aya-yep,another friend, added while the twins giggle.

"Guys,Relax.I just told them that I'm engaged and soon to be married with some British-American guy blah blah...oh and I might have said something about six-or was it nine?-kids that I MUST conceive as ordered by my great grandfather, no big deal. " Sakuno said which caused an burst of laughter among the ladies.

Sakuno is one of the most beautiful girls in the campus yet uncharacteristically, she refuses to be in any kind of intimate and romantic relationship,so she do all the ways to keep her suitors away,and in crazy ways she did. But rumor has it that she was in a relationship before, but no one, not even her friends can confirm this. Some say that her ex-boyfriend is really handsome and they did had a great relationship. And because Sakuno don't want to either confirm or deny the issue, they claimed that her ex-boyfriend is the reason of her not wanting to enter any much as possible' her friends don't want to go in that topic because the last time they did Sakuno stopped talking to them.

"Good morning" Their Home room teacher, who finally arrived greeted. "Good morning, sensei." The class replied. "Listen today there will be no classes all you can catch up on your friends but behave ok?" he said that made everyone jump in joy. "Yes sensei." the class answered.

"Then what's the point of telling us to go to school?" Tomo muttered. Sakuno giggled and said,"Lighten up, Tomo."

"Hey! Did you hear about the new edition of men's magazine?" Aya asked suddenly.

"Oh, the one with the 10 most handsome actors in the world?" Kuyu asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Aya said. "I heard that it contains the list of the hottest guys in the showbiz industry." Lia added.

"So, who's on the number one spot?" Tomo asked. "Its-" before Aya and Kuyu finished. Yui suddenly appeared at their side. "YUI! Don't do that ever again! We almost had a heart attack!" Tomo, Kuyu and Aya scolded her while Lia and Sakuno giggled.

Sakuno excused herself to catch up on some , she is a bookworm and she is damn proud of it so you can go ahead and sue her. Anyway, her other five friends continued on chatting loudly yet she didn't mind because she developed a sense of immunity with their noise.

"Its just cause I got very excited! Look what I've got!" Yui said,more like shouted and show them a magazine.

"That's the men's magazine, new edition!" They all chorused in a very loud voice that made Sakuno flinch.

"Yes it is! And it's the last copy!" Yui proudly said, a smirk of victory painted on her face.

"Open it! Let's check it out!" Aya ordered in a overly excited voice.

They started scanning the magazine and every once and a while stop at a certain picture and voice out their comments, some they agreed and others they do not. But when it came to top two spot they all gone nuts.

"Oh God! It's... its Echizen Ryoma!" Aya shouted.

Sakuno stopped and had to do an overlook when she heard that name _"Echizen...Ryoma.."_No,that couldn't be him? Right? But what if...Nah,its impossible. Or so she says, as she keep on convincing herself with the non-happening of the inevitable.

"Oh he is the only Japanese that is in the cool.I heard he is really a promising model-actor." Lia said. "Sure is! Look he's really cute-no more like HOT." Tomo said.

"Oh! Why is he only in the top two?" Kuyu and Yui whined.

"It's because he's just a new actor-" Aya explained but was cut-off by Lia's voice.

Lia noticed Sakuno and said,"Sakuno,you alright?". But Sakuno was still not in control of her body that is frozen with the information she had absorbed. She couldn't utter a coherent reply, not even a simple nod.

"Sakuno...Sakuno...Sakuno!" Lia shouted. "Huh? What's that?" Sakuno snapped in her state and asked in confusion.

"Sakuno, what's the matter? Is something wrong? Lia keeps on calling you but you didn't respond," Tomo said. "Are you alright?" Aya asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Maybe a nap in the clinic will do the trick." Sakuno said to lighten up the worried-filled atmosphere. "We'll accompany you." Kuyu and Yui said.

"No, its ok. I can manage. Catch you guys later." refused Sakuno hurriedly and off she goes.

Her feet did not led her to the infirmary but instead she found herself at the entrance of the gym. Might as well go in, she dimly thought. When she stepped on the gym all of her defenses broke down and so were her eyes that held tears that she keep for too long.

"_Darn. It's already over. Why does he affect me now?"_ she whispers. She chooses to stay there until dismissal.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2: His first day

**Chapter 2: His first day**

Disclaimer: I don't own **POT**! ( forgive the idiotic me. Thank you to Oliviaaaox101 for pointing that mistake. And thank you to CathLuvbear,chivini for the love :" )

Sakuno literally dragged her feet as she walk her way to her humble abode. Her feeling in it maximum down spirit, well so much for having the first day of school.

"_Huh? Why is the door open?"_ Sakuno thought in imagination run wild as she thought of the horrible possibilities. A thief? A rapist? A maniac who gone psycho with a kitchen knife? One of the teletubbies? Oh God. Then, she saw her brother sitting lazily on her couch. What an anti-climax.

"B-brother?" Sakuno said with a hint of relief.

"Oh, hey! What's up?" her brother,Akito greeted. As you see, Akito is five year older that Sakuno and he is HOT.A red-haired with a tan muscular body and a boyish grin would sum up to HOT, right? But just me, the author, speaking because Sakuno will never think that way because that like ,eww.

"What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked.

"Oh come on, I'm just visiting my baby sister!" He said with a childish smile.

"Brother!" Sakuno shouted in frustration.

"Hey, true; I just happened to pass by your I must say, what a wonderful place you have here dear sister. Though it seems to be missing some things-well scratch that, a LOT of things. It is missing a lot of things like a flat screen TV or a bath tub and that wallpaper is hideous. Pink? Seriously? How can you leave in such a place?" Akito said. Did I mention that he is a little cocky? Well, yeah he is.

"Passed by? And shut up. I know your saying that just to persuade me into coming , I'm not." Sakuno asked. He heaved a sigh,"Mother's request. She really miss you. And actually, I came her to share a little information." he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"_I heard that he's coming back_." Her brother's statements made her world stop all over again, as if the one earlier was not enough.

"He's now a promising actor." he stated as a matter of fact.

"A model-actor.I know." she whispered.

"You know? Well, I also heard that he's going back to Japan for a movie or something. And as far as I herad, the shooting will be...on your school and he will also study there. So-"

"Stop! Please! I don't wan to talk about him." Sakuno shouted while her hand were on her ears.

"Sakuno,please don't make yourself suffer more than you do." her brother said but Sakuno wouldn't hear a thing as her tears flow down like waterfalls.

It was no surprise that Ryoma Echizen was the new and hottest topic of the whole campus the following day.

"Ok me introduce to you your new classmate." This is the line that the whole population of female in that school longed to hear that day. Yet, unfortunately, he became part of the class wherein the only female specie that dreaded him resides. How unfortunate.

"Class, I believe you know him is Echizen Ryoma." The teacher said.

Meanwhile, Sakuno bow down so low she can be lying on the floor right now as she tried to keep her self from having a panic attack. "Hmmm... Echizen-san you can sit beside Ryuzaki-san. Ryuzaki, raise you hand." the teacher said. Today is definitely not your lucky day, Sakuno.

This made Sakuno's whole body freeze. _"Oh no! Why me when all the girls in this class is willing to sit beside him. WHY?"_ Sakuno keeps on shouting in her mind but she struggled to keep a calm demenour and raise her hand and said a soft,"Hai."

When Ryoma got on his seat, he greeted Sakuno who is still had her head bow down. "Hn. I'm Echizen Ryoma." he said out of courtesy and attempts a handshake.

"I-I'm _Ryuzaki...Ryuzaki Sakuno" _she said meekly,trying so hard to change her voice and pleading the floor to just swallow her up and shakes his hand but keeps looking on the other way.

"_Ryuzaki... Sakuno?_" He asked, a sense of disbelief,shock and dare I say, happiness in his voice.

But before they could start a conversation the teacher started the lesson. Aaaand the uncomfortable class session because-you-are-sitting-beside-you-ex-who-you-haven't-seen-for-a-lot-of-years-and-you-could-not-start-a-freaking-conversation-because-it-is-just-downright-awkward began.

After class, guess what Sakuno did? Sakuno run as fast as she can outside to avoid any conversation with Ryoma. Well, that's an independent and responsible woman right there. Yeah, real mature Sakuno. But then Ryoma, the so keen observer with his super fast reflexes and super athletic body noticed Sakuno. Oh no. This cannot be good. Run Sakuno!

" are you running?" Ryoma asked in a nonchalant voice that if you weren't Sakuno you will be pissed because while you are coughing your lungs out and feeling like your running an 800 mile marathon, this dude is running like it is his morning walk with his dog.

"Because you're chasing me!" Sakuno shouted and run , bad choice Sakuno. You should have listened to your body's cries of , you are on your face flat on that hard cement.

"Sakuno! Are you alright?" Ryoma quickly run to her and asked.

"Ouch! My hand is bleeding!" She said with teary eyes, completely forgetting that she should be running away right this instant. But Noooo. She have to stare at blood ooziong from her wound and start to go all teary. "So you're still afraid of blood,huh?" Ryoma asked as he reached for her injured hand.

Then, she snap out of her daze and FINALLY come to her senses.

"That's none of your business!" Sakuno snapped and stood up but her legs give out on her and oh so conviniently, Ryoma catches her. Now, she is on his lap whilst his arms tightens his hold on her waist/

"Let go of me!" Sakuno demanded but Ryoma presented her with his signature smirk that make you wobbly in the knees.

"I rather not. I wouldn't want to make the same mistake._"_ Sakuno froze with his words.

"It was never a mistake. We broke up. It's over,we should move on with our lives._"_

She left him in frustration. "Hn."

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Frozen Tear**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Chapter: Three: Numbers**

7 Days, 15 Hours, 26 minutes, 11 seconds since Ryoma Echizen set foot on Ryuuzaki Sakuno's life again after years of separation. But who's counting?

These numbers also indicate the duration wherein Ryoma attempts to talk to her or look her in the eyes at the least. Yet these digits indicate as well the length of Sakuno's little game—the "let's-pretend-Ryoma-does-not-exist" game. Oh joy.

* * *

It was a rare occurrence yet a welcomed surprise when Sakuno received a word from her brother about an invitation for dinner. It sounded pleasant and at the same time suspicious.

"What do you want?" were the first words she uttered upon meeting her brother.

The man only chuckles as he signaled her to sit down. "What blunt words to say, dear sister. Can't you just smile and have a meal with your brother once in a while?" he said in an amused tone.

"Oh, cut the crap. We both know you would not do something _nice_ unless you gain something from it." She said in an uninterested fashion. "You wound me." Said he in mock hurt.

"But you are right." He added. "Am I always?" she butts in that earned an amused chuckle from the male. "You know, I still wonder what you did to my once cute little sister." He said which earned him a playful glare.

"Just go straight to the point, will you?" she said with a defeated sigh. "That I will do. Tomorrow night, there will be a party and I need you to be there to represent our family." He explained.

"Aren't you supposed to be attending those stuff?" she asked irritated. "Well, yes but, as you may not know, I have an important matter to attend to that same night." He said. "And by _important matter_ you mean having a date with some random girl, right?" she mocks.

"Ah, you know me too well. But you missed something, she is not just some random girl." He vaguely explained. "Let me guess, it is a model, isn't?" she said. "An actress actually." He corrected.

With a dejected sigh Sakuno said, "Alright…but you owe me." "Fair enough." Said her brother and the night continued as they share a meal.

* * *

The party was probably the biggest one for the year and she wonders if her brother is really serious about the girl he is talking about, knowing that her brother is one for these kind of social gathering_. "The bigger the party, the plenty the ladies."_ This is her brother's theory.

Familiar faces greeted her. Strangers offer her their names. Bachelors offered her a drink. It was a good night she thought in naivety. Oh _dearest_ Sakuno, the night is young, so many people yet to meet, so many possibilities to happen. Possibilities of a ruined night like meeting your most dreaded person. And right on cue, Echizen Ryoma step foot on the ballroom.

His trained eye was programed to look at you, find you, Sakuno, even in the middle of mob of a hundred, of a thousand, of a million. He will always see you no matter if you prefer not to. It was his nature, his instinct.

He politely smiles though calculating as if he is afraid he will scare you off. He stood his ground—proud, dignified, and mighty. But you do not miss the desperateness, the tiredness, the loneliness in his beautiful eyes.

But you too hold your stand—independent, opinionated, strong. You try so hard to conceal the longing you so strongly feel for him. When will you learn?

And you both pretend. This is just sad.

* * *

So many men held you for the night, leading you across the dance floor, turning you around, swirling, spinning, twirling. At the end of the evening, you shared a dance will almost all of them but not him, never him. He is off limits, this you desperately attempts to convey in you thick skull. Yet in every turn, every sway, every spin you look at him, wanting to catch a glimpse of his eyes, his expressions, his thoughts and you failed miserably for he presented you with his back.

At last, you escaped the clutches of the dance floor and go straight into his table. Dignity and pride be dammed.

"I never pegged you to be an alcoholic." She can't help but comment as she eyes the glasses on his table. He glared to scare her off but it did not seemed legit as he is intoxicated.

"Did you have fun?" he vaguely said. His words almost slurred, his cheeks reddened due to alcohol. "What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"You must had a great night, with all the attention you are getting." He said as his eyes narrowed in the glass he is holding. With a heavy sigh, she took the glass from his hand and said, "You are drunk."

"Am not." was his reply as he once again reaches for the glass. "Come on." She insisted as she helped him get on his wobbly legs. Ryoma was quiet the whole time as she maneuvered their way through the hall and into the parking lot.

* * *

When they reached the parking lot, Ryoma detangled himself from her and waddled his way to his car. He miserably attempted to use his car keys to unlock the door and cuss when he failed. "You cannot drive in this condition." She reminded him, her face etched with concern but Ryoma ignored her.

"Do you want me to call a cab?" she offered and she swears she heard him snort. What an egotistical jerk! "Go back to your flirting." He said as he again attempts to open the goddamn door.

"Excuse me?" she shrieked-scandalized, horrified. "Did all that dancing impaired you hearing, Sakuno?" he mocks her. And she curses herself for swooning when he said her name. "I was not flirting." She defended, eyes narrowed. "Ah, do they use a different term here in Japan?" He said provoking her.

"How dare you!" she exploded, cheeks red in anger. "I was being polite, friendly not flirting and what in the world is wrong with dancing at a _party_? Those people are my friends, my acquaintances, my family's friends. I was not doing anything inappropria- Oh fuck this! Why do I even have to explain this to you? This not your fucking business. I am not you fucking business." BAM! What a huge explosion but fret not, my friends, Ryoma is not one to be afraid of explosions.

With an inhuman speed and strength, he pinned her at the side of her can. Her body trapped against a cold metal contraption and an alive human body- a _warm_ alive human body. She gasped, her cheeks burning, her eyes widen, her mouth agape.

His eyes bore in to her, drowning her into its depth. Faces inches, centimeters away from her own. So much for personal space. "You are my fucking business. I am concerned when it comes to you. I can worry when you are hurt, I can be angry when you act foolish, I can be happy when you are happy and I can fucking kick all those shameless bastards when they get closer to you than 50 meters radius. Am I clear?" he said in that serious tone. She should be scared, heck she should tell him off for he do not own her, not anymore. Yet she felt secured, protected…happy. For what? Happy that he cares. Again. But did he even stop in the first place?

A moment of silence passed them, no one moving a muscle, eyes drawn into each other. And then his face, oh good Lord, his face. His eyes dropped in that hazy state, his face lowering to her face, his lips slowly dipping into hers.

60 centimeters…

56…

Her cheeks reddening, bursting into a hundred shades of red.

53…

Her eyelids feel heavy, her eyes in haze, and her mind in frenzy.

43…

Oh God. Their breath mingles, their warmth accentuated, her fist tightened in his strong, muscular forearm.

36…

Her heart is overwhelmed with emotions. Breathing became labored. Lips anticipating.

27….

Closer... closer…

15...

But none came. No warm, soft lips. Anticipation, excitement, eagerness goes down the drain. Her first instinct was to bonk him in the head but decided to do otherwise as she saw his knocked out form.

He is drunk. Obviously, due to alcohol.

She is drunk. Possibly, because of him and the way he stirs her feelings.

With a dejected sigh and a heavy heart she got his keys and helped him through the passenger seat. Another sigh, then a longing look then she slapped herself, literally.

What the hell is she thinking? What is she feeling?

"_They_" do not exist. The "_they_" is part of the past. History. A memory. A happy memory yet a sad _sad_ one too. There is just "he" and "she" now, never "they" not even a "we".

And it surprised her, terrifies her that she cares. She cares that what was once theirs was gone. That those days- the good ones are gone. A heavy feeling in her chest burst and tears start to trickle down her rosy cheeks.

She is hurting, dying, drowning but she cannot blame it to anyone. For she brought this predicament to herself. She has hurt herself by hurting _him_. And she is sorry, so _so_ sorry. She apologizes to him over and over again in her heart, in her soul but it does not reach him. Because until now she cannot forgive herself.

And she satisfies herself in lamenting on her sins, on suffering alone and away from him, on being in pain. And she is selfish for being contented with punishing herself for hurting him, for breaking her own heart, her _love._ But she knows that these- her self-inflicted punishment- will never be enough. For she have hurt him and in the process have killed herself.

The engine roared to life and it soothed her, she don't know how much of this silence, this emptiness she can take with only his steady breathing audible in the confined space. As she maneuvered the vehicle outside and into the bustling roads and lights, she suddenly remembered she do not know his address. Oh damn her luck.

* * *

(Gasps)

She hungrily devoured the air into her lungs. Her chest heaved up and down in time with her labored breathing. That is one hell of a workout. She struggles yet managed to _drag_ Ryoma into her bedroom and the man did not even much as make a sound. She even stopped for a minute to check if his heart is beating. She swears the man is pure muscle to weigh that much.

Trying to calm her breathing and relaxing her strained muscles, she sat down at the edge of the bed facing the man. And it was the first time in all those days that she allowed herself to indulge in his presence, his features, and his existence.

With her guard down, memories bombarded her mind, filling her up with the emotions she have longed thrown away but was etched in her heart, in her humanity. She remembered vividly the softness of that dark hair in her hands and she reach out her hands to touch him, to feel him. Her fingers traced pattern on his face as it reached his eyebrows and she remembered how he arched them when confused or mocking, and narrowed when upset, a cringe visible in the middle. His aristocratic nose, his soft and oh so _warm_ lips, his defined jawline. Lost in her reverie, she bends down in an almost familiar fashion, lips aligned with his. A little move and she will be able to reach him, to reach his heart.

But Sakuno is a coward. _No, you are only going to hurt him_. She thought, reminding herself. But you already did, didn't you? _No need to further the damage. _She is a delusional selfish coward. Oh, the sadness.

Why can't you see? He is dying, drowning without you in his life.

_I don't deserve him._

If you don't then who does?

She hastily makes an exit that she failed to see him open his eyes- those saddened, _suffering_ eyes.

* * *

Morning came sooner that she would have liked. She made a bee line to her kitchen and was stunned to see someone made coffee. Her first instinct was to panic that someone break in her house but then she remembered last night. And all memories came back. "Oh shit." Was all she could say as she reached her bedroom but found no one inside. She came running back into the kitchen and found a piece of paper in the table.

She almost had a heart attack.

The note says:

_I never pegged you to be a pervert who molest sleeping innocent people._

She snorts at the word _innocent_.

End of Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: He Said, She Said

**Title: Frozen tear**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Chapter: Four: He said, she said**

**Note: changed the rating just to be safe; for language**

* * *

It was supposed to be another ordinary, boring day for Sakuno. _Supposed_ being the keyword here. She did what she did every morning of the last three years so she cannot comprehend what she did wrong for this to happen.

And she curses the newspaper for having such large bold letters that says:

**A mystery girl in the life of Echizen Ryoma.**

They wrote facts about her that she did not even know herself. Her privacy was violated but she cannot do anything to protect herself. Those words that she dammed was not enough for them. No, nothing will be enough when they want to torture her. In one side of the paper is her picture with him. And she wracks her brain to remember when the picture was taken. The night of the party. And she cusses. The almost kiss. It did not even happen and it is blown out of proportion. Oh shit.

* * *

The moment she stepped foot in her campus all eyes was on her. Those eyes that belittles, scandalized, wondering, judging her soul, her character. And she swears some eyes are so angry they emit a red laser light. And she starts to wonder what the hell she did wrong to be the end of such terror.

The moment she start moving, walking to her classroom they started to whisper, murmur yet she can hear them clearly, every word, every syllable.

_Isn't she-?_

_How can this happen?_

_She's not even pretty._

_This must be a lie._

_Look at her, she is pathetic._

_That bitch!_

She have heard tidbits of their insults, of their cruelty and she feels she is about to explode and become a goo of tears. She was never familiar with this kind of attention and she never wanted to experience it again.

Every step become unbearable, her pace quicken, desperately running away from all those evilness she is cornered with.

She run for the solace of her classroom, of anything that will protect her, shelters her from this world.

A hand grabbed her and she almost cried of relief to see the faces she knew by heart.

"Guys." She said in a relieved and happy tone.

"Are you okay?" they chorused and Sakuno almost laughed at their faces that are etched with worry, concern and anxiety. Redundancy be dammed.

They console her, comforted her, cried with her, and laughed with her. And she cannot be more grateful to find friends that are so true in this ever-changing world of cruelty.

She can see the curiosity in their eyes but they keep their mouth closed. She can almost hear them asking _When this did happen_? _How_? _Why_? And so many _many_ more.

You can choose to keep stay quiet, to keep it all to yourself and leave them out of the picture, out of the complexity of your life, of your heart. But then you are reminded of the bond you made with them. The bond you have known as friendship.

Then you are bombard with the fact that _they_ have let you in their lives, their souls, and their hearts. And they welcomed you, your flaws, your darkness—wholeheartedly. And you feel cruel, untrue.

_Do you not trust us?_ Your heart hears them cry.

_No. No. Never. I trust you. How can you even think of that?_ You want to scream, to shriek that you love them more than life itself. That they are precious to you that is why you want to protect them from your darkness.

Then they weigh of it all goes down in your fragile shoulder and you cannot keep the waterworks in. You cry and they cry. Because this is your friendship. Words are not needed. Just hearts, feelings.

And you let them in, the darkness in your soul, the other side of your heart, and they accept you, love you even more. And you love them back.

And their place in your pumping heart becomes larger, deeper, and you know they can never go back to the way they are before. Because now they are a part of you, a part of your heart, a part of your life. And you wouldn't have it any other way.

When the tears in your faces dried you started, "Ryoma is my ex-boyfriend."

And tears started to flow once again.

* * *

"I will fix this." Was what he said after that terrifying day of bullying, of cruelty, of madness. Your hair disarray, your shirt stained, your bag missing, you shoes dipped in a gooey substance you do not even want to know what substance it is.

You want to laugh just to mock him. Fix this? What is there to fix, huh? I am already _broken_. Can't you see?

"I swear I will fix this." He repeated when you just stared at him.

Oh Ryoma, you are cruel. Stop making promises that you are ought to break. Fix? You can never fix me. These tears will dry, these stains can be washed, my bag can be found, my hair can be combed, my bruises can be healed but not my heart. Never my heart.

For their cruelty reached my soul, tormenting it. My friends protected me but we are outnumbered yet they still tried.

But you, oh dearest Ryoma, YOU were not even there.

"Just tell me who did this." He said, anger stenches in every syllable.

They are too many, too many to defeat, too many to remember. We did not stand a chance but we still tried.

Yet you did not even witness it, Ryoma. How I fought, how I struggled to stay alive. You were never there.

"I will protect you." He said.

_Protect me. Help me. Save me._

I keep shouting, screaming but you did not come.

My faith in you, my hope in you never faltered until the end. But I never saw you face, I never felt your security when I needed it the most.

She stares in his eyes, those beautiful eyes, and smiles. That cruel, hurt, dying smile of her. Ryoma was taken a back because of the coldness of her smile. _This is not Sakuno_, he keeps thinking, convincing himself.

"You are too late." She said.

And the weight of what have transpired goes down on Ryoma. And he felt miserable, useless, _weak_.

You should work on your timing, lad.

End of Chapter.

* * *

Thank you for the love! :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Cliche

**Title: Frozen Tear**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Chapter: Five: The cliché**

* * *

This is the part wherein you are taken out in the light, where you are enlightened of what have transpired between Ryoma and Sakuno.

But I warn you, it will not be an exciting story or a legendary one at that. In actuality, it is the same as those ordinary sappy romantic stories- a cliché, if you will allow. Yet with the clichés of it all blooms the individuality of these two personas. As they say, it's what we learn that matters, not the experience itself.

You see, Sakuno personified Echizen Ryoma's maturity. And, well, Ryoma personified Ryuuzaki Sakuno's strength.

It all started with a train ride.

* * *

He is a native that grew up in Canada. His Japanese flawless but his attitude very much foreign.

"Which train leads to Kyoto?" he asked in that usual arrogant way.

"Huh?" she dumbly asked, startled of the beautiful Stanger speaking to her so suddenly.

The lad heaved a sigh and repeated the question and the girl blushed a pretty shade of red and answer a, "I'm going there too. You take this train."

And together they flew. A boy. A girl. The same destination. A wrong train.

* * *

The lad curses his luck and cusses the girl's incapability of having the right directions. The girl feels embarrassed and apologized over and over again.

They are now stuck in a place that is so far away from their supposed destination. Someone out there must be having a fit, for damn their luck, the rain poured so heavy and strong, all train schedules were cancelled.

They decided to stay in the terminal for the night. Two strangers. A girl and a boy. It should be awkward. She should be scared. He should be angry.

Yet they feel comfort, delight, amusement and many _many_ positive feelings.

"I'm Ryoma." He offered.

"I'm Sakuno." She replied.

* * *

The duration of the night was not enough it seems. As the train inspector said, "You have to stay another day. The trains are under repair." Oh damn luck.

And so they stayed. "Let's have breakfast." Said he and she agreed. "I don't have enough money." She said and to her surprise he spoke, "Me too."

And they are doomed. Two strangers. In the middle of nowhere. No food. No money. No anything. They are good as dead.

So they sought after the next best thing. They shared. Shared a meal. Shared a bench. Shared a jacket. They offered each other a smile. And they are both thinking that they share something good, something we call friendship. Oh they are right but not entirely.

For what they do not know is they unconsciously shared their heart to the other.

* * *

It has been a month since that fateful event and Sakuno's life was back to normal.

"Sakuno, will you give this to Panda?" her mom asked. Panda is their family dog. Don't judge, some people name their dogs after another animal species.

As she happily feeds her dog, she was taken by surprise when a Frisbee hit her back. Ow! My poor back.

Then, followed footsteps and an apologetic voice, "Hey. Sorry about that." Sakuno being too good of a girl says, "It's okay." without even facing the culprit. "You sure?" the voice asked again. "Yeah, I am-"she said as she turn to face her tormentor but was stopped short when she saw a familiar face.

"Sakuno." He greeted with that arrogant smirk.

"…" she was too speechless to form a coherent thought.

* * *

It all happened on Christmas eve, his birthday. They snuck out of the family party and into an abandoned lot a few blocks away. It was a cold night but she only remembers the warmth, the warmth of Echizen Ryoma.

They were fooling around, him with that arrogant remarks, and her with that teasing comments. And she laughs and he smirks.

It was not romantic, she admits because Echizens do not do _romantic_.

"You will be the death of me someday. Take responsibility." He was always frank, straight to the point but very _very_ vague.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused if it is a good or a bad thing.

"You will be the death of me someday. Take responsibility. _Live with me._"

And she laughs. Echizens do not do _romantic_ but they can try.

She laughs. He scowls. She said 'sure, why not?'. He said 'it was not a request.'

And she laughs again. It will always be a wonder to her how she fall in love with a man so egotistic, so confident, so arrogant like Echizen Ryoma.

"This is so cliché." She remarked. And he agreed.

* * *

It was three years of companionship, of love, of comfort, of security, of familiarity, of happiness. They thought it will be a never ending cycle, heck, all of the world thought it will never cease. Oh how wrong they were.

The first year was the sweetest. They were fresh, young, very much in love but naïve, oh so naïve. They build their dreams together, around each other. They thought this is happiness. That happiness is just about the pleasure. You see, that is the advantage of youth. They are innocent, hidden from the dark, from the cruelty, from the reality.

The second year was bliss. They are more confident because of the familiarity. Then they start to work on their dreams together. He as an artist, a star, her as a woman, as his woman. It was hard but they say they will manage, for love conquers all. Love will keep them alive. What a _stupid_ stupid song. They are still sleeping in the dream of their love, of their fantasy. The are so up there, so far away, so clouded by their pleasure that the fall will be so hard it will break them into a million pieces. But they do not care, for love conquers all.

The third was the wakeup call, the reality, the downfall. For as they say, third time's the charm. Oh charming. It was Sakuno who first fall from their self-made cloud nine. It was such a hard fall it crushed her soul.

"Who is that on the picture?" she asked once but he just shrugged and said it was no one. She let it slide the first few times but she became fed up eventually.

"If that woman is just a no one, then why do you look at her picture like that?" she shrieked as tears flows. "Like what?" he asked, angered. "Like the way you look at me." She whispered, defeated.

It only needed a little prodding to get what she wanted from his friends. She became nosy, jealous, curious and she wished she have never known the person behind that piece of paper.

It is his ex-girlfriend. A glowing beauty. A strong character. A future Broadway Star. She is nothing when compare to her. She feels so small, so weak, so useless compared to her.

The girl on that piece of paper died a few years back. It was a dreadful accident. No one expected it. A sudden death. Everyone was shocked, saddened, wounded for her loss. Even Ryoma. Especially Ryoma. He was so depressed he even attempted to go after her, to go to the other side. It was sad, depressing.

That is when Sakuno exploded, shattered. "Do you love her?" she asked. "Yes." Was his simple reply. "More than me?" she asked, still hopeful, still stupid. And he did not answer.

Jealousy is a bitch.

* * *

She became a machine that produced tears uncontrollably. It was pathetic. She was _pathetic_. Insecurity have eaten her alive. Jealousy butchered her still breathing body. She never wanted to be like this, to live like this. To slowly become a _monster_.

She became terrified, paranoid that the monster inside her will eat her all together. She has to kill that monster, that evil before it kills her soul.

Breaking up is an art.

This is what she believes in.

An art because people is familiar with it, they see it, they know it but they can never feel it. They, the viewer, the outsider, will never understand the emotions that made up the art- the sorrow, the pain. They may decipher the emotions beyond the layers of hues but they can never feel it, never experience it thus never fully understand it.

No matter how many times she retells the story, or how many comforting words she receives, or how many hateful stares she receives, or how many people become disappointed. No one can truly understand her pain. Or his pain, especially his pain.

It was the only way. The only cure. Her sole way back to sanity, to her humanity, to her pureness. It was the only way to save her… and her burning soul.

People always pity, take sides to those who are left behind because they are alone, sad, in pain. But what about those who leaves, those who run away? To save their souls. To find and bring back theirselves. What about them? Is it really cruelty to find yourself? To _save_ yourself? When in the process you are also saving _him_?

She hides, cowers. A coward. A liar. A selfish being. A cruel person.

_Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry._

She repeats over and over in her heart that it already became her heartbeat, the music of her heart. She knows his pain. But maybe she will never truly understand it, never truly know its degree.

But she has to hurt him. To prevent him from being killed by the monster- the monster that is her.

_I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Oh God. I am sorry. Ryoma._

She has to stop loving him to save her heart, her humanity.

But is that even possible? When her heart was made to love him.

How cruel.

* * *

The first few months after the catastrophe are the hardest. It is what we call the "aftershock". Sometimes it is even stronger, more cruel that the earthquake itself.

"_Don't you love me?"_

He keeps shouting, screaming, weeping outside her door but she can hear him clearly, crystal. Like he is shouting in her ears.

She weeps and cries but never falters, still stubborn, determined.

"_Is it all a lie?"_

No. Oh God, no. It was all true - so very _very_ true that it hurts.

Alcohol intoxicated him, clouding his judgment, his rationality, but it opens his heart, his emotions. And he is a free man. A free man with a missing heart.

"_I love you, Sakuno. I love you. I love you."_

HE keep shouting, muttering. Again and Again. Never ending. Because it is the truth.

I do too. I love you. I love you, Ryoma.

SHE keeps thinking, shouting in her heart. Again and Again. Never ending. Because it is the truth. Her truth.

But a part of me knows that I can't love you like _this_, not with a tainted heart.

And this is her truth, her cruel reality.

_Forgive me._

* * *

He flew to Canada.

She stayed.

Their hearts missing.

Buried deep. Along with their memories. Along with their _love_.

It was never gone.

Buried but never vanished.

Forgotten but never died, never stopped.

Now, it only depends on their bravery to dig.

Dig. _Dig_. **Dig**.

_How deep?_

_Just keep digging and maybe, just maybe we will find a world that will accept our beating tainted hearts and our cruel, cruel __**love**__._

End of Chapter.

* * *

Yey! I am on the roll. :))

Anyway, this fic will turn on a more drama path so yeah, expect tears, tears and more _tears_.

BUT hope you enjoyed this chapter the way I did. LOVE and cookies for everybody!


	6. Chapter 6: The Tragedy

**Title: Frozen Tear**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Chapter: Six: The tragedy**

* * *

The next few days became weeks and then months. And before they even realize it, time was running out.

Words are rare between them, almost non-existent. But _not_ the stares, not the glimpses, not the secret looks because it is their nature, something they cannot control. So they live with that- looking, searching for the other but never reaching, no, never even attempting.

Because they are cowards.

Afraid to be hurt. Afraid to hurt.

* * *

Then, came a buzz, a rumor, news. And it was welcomed by everyone, everyone except her. Because as much as she hates to admit, it still hurts and she still cares.

"_They look so good together."_

Bull's eye. Straight through her heart. And it hurts, stings. Because it is _true_.

The rumor about Sakuno and her association with Ryoma died down just like any yesterday's news. But not the pain, not the judging stares, not her trembling soul. Nobody can fix her, not even him.

The mouths of those gossiping public was filled with their cruelty for her yesterday but not today. No, not today because old news dies due to _new_ news. And today they are full of _praises_ about _her_, about _another_ woman associated with Echizen.

_"I heard she is so pretty. So elegant. A living fairytale princess."_

_"She is from a wealthy family but she also has a good, kind heart."_

_"She is a star. So talented, so gifted. I envy her."_

_"They say she is Ryoma-sama's leading lady in this movie. Always his leading lady in every project."_

_"They are pair made in heaven."_

_"She is Echizen Ryoma's** girlfriend**."_

She wants to whine, to cry, to complain, to impose, to be angry, to be _jealous_.

But what right does she have?

* * *

"What are you doing here, Kate?"

He asked, suspicious, cold, distant.

"So cold. Can't you just say that you are happy to see me?" she said in a seductive tone, wanting, desiring.

"Well, that's the problem. I _don't_ want to see you." He said. Arrogant. Egocentric. Cruel.

"How cruel." She commented but still held those predatory eyes.

She is the kind whose wants was never denied, whose wishes are always fullfilled. She is spoiled. Rotten.

With her predatory eyes, she held him still. Shaken, Ryoma was not able to move, was not able to anticipate her next move.

In one swift motion, she kissed his lips. Demanding, imposing, pure unadulterated lust. Just _lust_.

And it tasted bitter. In his lips. But _not_ on Sakuno's eyes.

The right place, the right turn, the perfect timing.

She just witnessed Ryoma kiss his _girlfriend_.

And it's not like they say in novels or in the movies or all that delusional stuff, how it hurts like your heart is crushing into a pulp, like your breath is knocked out of your lungs. No, not that kind of pain.

It is more like everything just stands still, frozen. Like a sudden death. You don't feel pain. You're just…dead. Numb. Not breathing. No beating heart. An empty shell. That kind of _pain_.

That's exactly how she _feels_.

Everything becomes a blur and before you knew it you are in a dirty public toilet cubicle.

Just frozen but not crying because you don't allow yourself to.

_You choose this. It was your decision._

And you cannot blame anyone but yourself.

* * *

Sakuno uncharacteristically got up early on a school day. She was never a morning person but she did not know that she is capable of being _this_ gloomy on a Monday morning.

Noiselessly, mechanically, she padded her way to the school grounds. She stands in front of the open window, staring into nothingness, her mind not functioning, and her senses near to nil. She let her hair loose, flowing on her fragile shoulders not having the will to even braid her own hair. A soft, sweet morning breeze danced with her locks, swaying, crowning the space around her like velvet.

And her eyes remained staring, remained dead.

A pair of strong arms snaked its way around her torso, breath fans her defenseless neck, her cheeks tingles with wild hair. Her eyes widen, but her traitorous body did not even flinch- as if the man still holds a sense of familiarity, of authority above her.

She tried to detangle herself but his hold is firm, strong.

"Let go." She said, ordered, commanded.

"Don't want to." He muttered lazily, sleepily.

And her cheeks flushed a pretty shade. How a sleepy man can have this much strength to hold her this firmly is beyond her.

"Ryoma." She said, firmness evident in her tone. "Stop this." She ordered.

Ryoma snickered mockingly and said, "No. _You_ stop this."

"Stop _what_? I am not doing anything." She shrieked, annoyed, confused.

"Stop hiding. Stop avoiding me. Stop running away. Stop _hurting_ yourself…_Please_." He said almost _desperately_ that it froze her whole body.

Ryoma is begging, pleading, desperate for her to come back to _him_. No. _No_. **NO**! This is not Ryoma. No. Not the all mighty, dignified, proud Echizen Ryoma.

"W-what are you talking about?" Damn, she stuttered. Her fraud demeanor now revealed in front of his knowing eyes and she feels naked, exposed, defenseless, _fragile_.

She spun her around, forcing her to face him. His eyes bore into her, looking deep into her soul, into her heart that she could not take its intensity. She has to look away or she might _fall_. Hard.

"Look at me..." he said, desperation evident in his eyes but she did not see it, for she don't want to look into those beautiful tempting eyes.

"I beg you…Please, Look at _me_." He said, blatantly expressing his desperation, exhaustion, defeat as he get down on his knees, head bow down but still holding her hands tightly, as if it is his way of bringing back his sanity.

Sakuno stood there, frozen, speechless, _trembling_.

_No. No. NO! Don't do this. Oh please, Ryoma. Please. Oh god. Please._

Tears flowed freely, continuously, spontaneously from her rosy cheeks and she struggles to keep herself intact, her emotions at place. Yet she fails. Miserably.

So she let them fall. Let it be. In front of the man she loved, _loves_, and probably will forever love.

And she knows he will not see them, for he is too engrossed with his _own_ tears.

They are both _dying_, hurting but both are too occupied with their own pain that they overlook the fact that _they are **both** hurting_.

How tragic.

End of chapter.

* * *

SHARE A SMILE :))


	7. Chapter 7: Level oneFIGHT!

**Title: Frozen Tear**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Chapter: Seven: LEVEL ONE...FIGHT!**

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

-...the new movie of the rising actor, Echizen Ryoma is probably the most successful movie of the year...-

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

-...congratulations Ryoma..-

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

-...what will be your next move...-

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

-..I'm going back to Canada for a new..-

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

-I'm going back to Canada-

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

- going back to Canada-

_Tick. Tock. Tick. . Tock._

-back to Canada-

_Tick. Tock. Tick. . Tock._

-Canada-

_-Canada-_

-**_CANADA_**-

_Tick. Tock. Tick. . Tock._

Time's up.

**GAME OVER.**

* * *

It was not on purpose. An accidental encounter. Unexpected. Surprising. It is _serendipity_.

" I am going back to Canada." He said sounding defeated, regretting.

"Aa." She acknowledged and she noticed that he did not say "I am going _home._" And to her surprise and mortification, she felt relieved almost happy. Because deep inside her heart, she knows that he will always go back _home,_ back to her. And she almost gagged from thinking such selfish thoughts.

_You are not his home._ She tries to convey to her stubborn heart. _You don't exist in his life, not anymore._

"Goodbye." He uttered so silently, like a whisper, like the wind.

And she felt terrified, frightened, shocked for finally, she understands the meaning behind his words.

"Goodbye Sakuno." _I am not going to see you again. I will stop chasing you. I will stop loving you._

She stood there unmoving, shocked from the blow of his emotions or the lack thereof

_**Zzzzzzztttt**_

_-static-_

Her mind -

"_Which train leads to Kyoto?"_

-bombarded-

"_You have to stay another day. The trains are under repair."_

-assaulted-

"_Let's have breakfast."_

-with memories,-

"_Hey. Sorry about that."_

-Precious, precious memories-

"_You will be the death of me someday. Take responsibility. Live with me."_

-with emotions buried six feet under-

._Live with me._

._Live with me._

**.**_**Live with me.**_

-and her heart beating,-

"_This is so cliché."_

-thumping-

"_It was not a request"_

-wildly, loudly-

"_Don't you love me?"_

-because of him-

"_Is it all a lie?"_

-for him-

"_I love you, Sakuno. I love you. I love you."_

- she is scared, a coward of pain-

"_Stop hiding. Stop avoiding me. Stop running away. Stop hurting yourself…Please."_

-then she realized, _finally_-

"_Look at me..."_

-that she is more scared now that he will stop chasing her, loving her-

"_I beg you…Please, Look at me."_

-...I am looking Ryoma. I am. So please, _please_, look back...-

-...Turn around. And look _back_.-

But he didn't.

_Tick. Tock. Tock. Tock._

**YOU LOSE. TRY AGAIN.**

End of Chapter.

* * *

Hope that wasn't that confusing. -_-

Anyways, let me know what you think :)


	8. Chapter 8: My Marathon Part 1

Title: Frozen tear

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter: Eight: My Marathon Part 1

A/N: This will be the second to the last chapter. Thank you for your support until now. I'm forever in debt with you. And I assure you guys that there will be a happy ending...somewhat. :D Enjoy.

* * *

Run. _Run_. **Run**. RUN.

Breathe. _Breathe_. **Breathe**. Breathe IN. Breathe OUT.

Run. _Run_. **Run**. RUN.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe IN. Breathe OUT.

Run. _Run_. **Run**. RUN.

Right. Left. Right. Left.

A mile. A hundred miles. A thousand miles. A million miles.

To match his strides. To reach him. To reach his _heart_.

Run. _Run_. **Run**. RUN.

Never stop. Not until you reach him.

_Him_. Your sanity. Your humanity. Your heart. Your _love_.

* * *

The instant her eyes fell upon those broad shoulders, those magnificent ripples of muscle clad with that plain uniform, she knew for a fact that this will be her last memory of the enigma that is _Echizen Ryoma_.

She wants to blame herself for her selfishness, for her cowardice, from being so goddamn weak.

It was she that was at fault. Majorly. Probably so.

She was the one who left, who run away from his love. It was she who wants to fall out of love- out of _their_ love- but did not have the decency, the courage to _let go._ Even after all the hurtful words, the drunken nights, the unanswered calls, Sakuno never attain the courage to let him go.

For deep within her, a small hopeful and confident part in her soul knows that whatever happens, Ryoma will love her. Always.

Ryoma will keep on chasing after her, selflessly loving her, unable of letting her go, lacking the ability of moving on even if he will be at the hurting end. Brutally and painfully so.

She became cruel for leaving him but unable to let him go. At last she came with a horrible realization; she became the monster she was avoiding in the first place.

And with that she runs. After him. For him.

* * *

"May I see your ticket?"

Now that is a hard question. Especially for a girl who is chasing a superstar ex-boyfriend who is currently leaving the country in a wide, _wide_ airport and possibly her life as well.

"Uhm..I am not really riding a plane or anything for that matter. I just need to see Ryoma…?" And she hopes the security did not notice her trembling.

A sigh. "Fans are not allowed inside."

"I am not a fan." She retorts, offended by what the man said.

"Well then, Non-fans are not allowed as well." Witty security personnel was not that amusing in this kind of situation so she did what a grown up and mature woman will do.

She stuck out her tongue in front of him. Bleh! Real mature.

She was desperate and her mind on a frenzy because of the butterflies on her stomach, and her loudly beating heart on her ribcage. She needs a plan. Fast.

She sneaks in the airport. Failed after five seconds of victory. Seriously, she didn't even get to finish her victory dance.

She begs the security. Failed even before attempting. Too much pride. Period.

She seduced the security. Failed even before coming up with the plan. One, she does not have a sex appeal. Two, she does not have a sex appeal. Three, did I mention she does not have a sex appeal? I did? Yeah, she did not have sex appeal. So….yeah!

She was in brink of melting into a pool of salty tears and other unmentionable bodily fluids when she heard a frantic voice not far from the airport entrance.

"Where the hell is he? Not even answering my fucking calls. If he is not here in five minutes, he will miss his flight for Canada. And goddamn it to hell and back, I will kill someone out of frustration even if I am the manager of a rising model-slash-actor! Contact him! Again!"

"Y-yes sir! Right away!" was the other voice's reply-possibly his assistant.

_Canada?+Manager?_+_ Model-Actor?_

Is equal to…

TING! TING TING! TINGGG!

RYOMA ECHIZEN!

* * *

Seriously, it was as if she developed a GPS program for finding him in her system.

It was instinct. It was second-nature.

She found him entering the subway with all his raven-blue-ish he pass up as hair, his toned and muscled physique glory and followed him.

He purchased a train ticket and she wonders what the heck he is planning to do. Does he not know that he has a plane to catch? Is he not aware of his currently fuming and about to explode manager?

She had her doubts but she purchased one as well.

She followed him. Silently. Unnoticed. Like the wind.

He stopped facing the railroad and she, directly a few feet behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked monstrously and she subtly wonders if he is speaking to her. And she remembered that just like her, Ryoma developed an unexplainable instinct that _detects_ her.

She wanted to tell him that she wants him back, back to her life. Selfishness and morals be dammed.

But even before her first syllable attempts to leave her vocal chords, the train came. And so are the horde of bustling people.

* * *

She was drowning in the sea of people, haven't been able to withstand the intensity of the impact. She was pushed and pushed and pushed away from him until she could not catch a glimpse of that raven hair.

All hope is gone. Depression and rejection pulling harshly into her heartstrings. Her tear ducts on the verge of exploding unimaginable amount of salty fluid.

And then came hope.

A small and tiny feeling that is exploding with anticipation and excitement.

She felt a hand holding her gently but not pulling. Instead, going with the flow, going with the sea of people and the tides of the caffeine wired personas, going with _her_.

Then in a split of a second, they came back to square one.

It started with a train ride. Again.

And together they flew. A boy. A girl. The same uncertain destination. A _wrong_ train.

End of Chapter.


End file.
